XCOM: Hero of the Republic
by INSharp2199
Summary: Matthew Hawkins was part of the XCOM's last projects, the PSI Program. After taking the Alien Battleship out of Earth, he's teleported to another galaxy where he was forced to fight in a Massive War. The Clone Wars. (I don't own any Star Wars or XCOM besides the OC)
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**Chapter 1: Dream**

 _ **Before I come in with the last chapter of Star Wars: War for Earth, I decide to force this story in since February is around the corner.**_

It was the usual day for a Jedi during the war. Sit, fight and wait. Something that annoys Adi Gallia at times, as she sat with the Council. She listens to one of the leaders of Dantooine of a damaged ship that crashed into his planet. "IT's massive and purple, something I never saw before. And when I sent someone to explore it, they said of a warrior in black defends it. Killing anyone who comes near" he says. Gallia's eyes grew heavy, she soon fell into a snooze.

 _As she sleeps, she sees the warrior in black with a full helmet but with a Skull as a visor. As she looks closer, she can feel her body stop. She tries to move, but no success. Soon her lightsaber was taken from her, and flew into his hands and his other emits a purple mist onto her. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, he says nothing. But only stares, scaring her as he does so. He then raised his hand higher, lifting her. "Your the one" He says before throwing her aside._

She jumps as everyone looks at her, "Gallia, are you alright?" Mace Windu asked. "Yes, it's just a nightmare. But I'll live" She says before looking at him. "Okay, so I'll have Gallia and Skywalker investigate the matter" Mace told the Leader, "Thank you" He says before leaving. Mace turns to her, "Get ready, you and Skywalker will leave immediately" he says. Gallia nods before walking out.

As she packs her stuff in to the Frigate, Anakin bows to his master in goodbye. Obi-Wan turns to him, "Take care of him" he says. Gallia chuckles, "Just know I'm not a babysitter, so no promises" She says as the 20 year old Anakin runs into the ship. Soon the ship takes off and flies away. "So, what's the mission?" Anakin asked, "We are chosen to investigate a crashed ship, before it causes panic" Gallia says as she activates the HyperDrive. Once the ship jumps, She turn to Anakin. "Can you fly a ship?" She asked, "Of Course, I flew one in the Battle of Naboo" Anakin says. Gallia rolls her eyes, "Fine, then you know how to get the ship out of Hyperspace once we are near the planet" she says before leaving.

In her room, she meditates. She soon see him again in different world, but in a more nicer terms. "Who are you?" She asked, The man turns to her " _An empty soul in a shell_ " he says. She walks towards him before placing a hand on his helmet, she soon was flushed with memories of a war in a planet she never knew of. "You was a soldier, but how can you have these abilities?" She asked, " _Come to my location, and you'll know_ " he says before vanishing. She opens her eyes to Anakin yelling to her, "Master, we are here? Are you here too?" he asked. She rubs the temple of her forehead, "You're more annoying than all the other padawans I know of" She says.

Once the ship lands, Gallia and Anakin walks out. "Skywalker, I need you to stay with the ship. Alright?" She asked, the padawan nods in agreement. She soon walk towards the crashed ship, leaving Anakin and a few crewmen behind. As she walks, she sees bodies of the victims claimed. Many with laser burns, others who had bruising around the eyes. "What in the force?" she says before something crashed behind her, she summons her blue-bladed lightsaber and looks around. "Show yourself!" she yells, soon she hears laser fire. "Anakin" She whispers as she runs to him, she soon arrives to see him fighting B1 Battle Droids. "What is the Trade Federation doing here?" she asked herself, she soon jumps down and joins the fight. Once Gallia and Anakin began fighting the droids, the figure walks over to the ledge of the wreckage. He watches as the Jedi fought for survival, slowly the Jedi was becoming overrun. Soon the Droid AAT tank fired a shell at them, knocking them to the ground. She looks over to Anakin who is knocked out cold, she then turn to the army as someone walks out between them. "Ah, two for one" Count Dooku says. "No..." She says before someone jumped in between them, he turns to her before she soon blacks out.

The Soldier looks at the injured Jedi, then back at the Droid army led by Dooku. "And who must you be?"he asked, the soldier turns towards Gallia's lightsaber. Soon purple mist darts toward it and cause them to shoot up to the air, it soon lands on his hands. The Warrior summons them and gets into a stance, "You're not welcome here" He says. Soon the area was covered in an purple mist, soon one by one, the Droids collapse. Dooku turns to him and summons his red bladed Lightsaber and gets into a stance, "Seems like your more of a threat than I thought" He says. They both soon charge at each other, striking their blades together. Dooku soon pushed him off and swings toward the Warrior's left, only for it to be blocked. The Warrior soon charges and repeatedly attacks Dooku with several strikes, he soon pushed the Dark Lord back and fired a blast at him. This caught Dooku off guard as he was sent flying towards another wall of dirt. Dooku gets up and looks at him, the warrior soon threw a grenade like object at him. Dooku dodges only for purple smoke to cover him, he soon clear it off. Only too lose sight of both the Jedi and the Warrior.

Inside the ship, he carries both the Jedi into his living space. He soon set them down separately, he then watch out the area and watched the Trade Federation warship leaves. He then turns to Gallia, "Why does it seem like she understands me" he asked himself. He then sighs and takes off his helmet, showing his black hair and pale face that seems to winkle. "5 years since they gave me this armor and this is the first time I take it off" He says before he hears her moan. He turns to Gallia, placing his helmet on.


	2. Chapter 2: Soldier's Past

**Chapter 2: Soldier's past**

Adi Gallia soon wakes up, "Where am I" She says as she looks around. She then sees the Armored Warrior working on one of the droids, she jumps up quickly. He turns to her, "Nice for you to wake up, I would like to introduce myself" He says. "I don't want introductions, I want to know what do you want from us" Gallia says, the man shake his head. "Of course, you can't trust me when you see me now" He says, soon Anakin walks up to him. "Dooku was here, but one thing that got me wondering was why didn't you turn us in?" He asked, the Warrior turns to him. "Because why do so, I know some of these people's intentions. All the tech here is so advanced, laser weaponry is nothing but a joke" He gets up and walks to a door. It opens to several weapons that was stored in it and 5 Demon-class Interceptors, along with Black and white armor of his other 3 comrades that died. "So, you have been working on this?" Anakin asked, "Yes, just don't touch it" The man says. "Alright, enough games. Who are you then" Gallia asked, he turns to her "Matthew Hawkins, I'm from an Organization that was not from here" He says. Gallia watch him for a moment, but then relaxed. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry for my action. I should have thanked you" She says, Matthew raised his hand. "No need, you was just startled. You can go back home if you like" He says. Gallia was about to say something before Anakin came up to them, "That would be a problem, our ship has been destroyed." He says. Gallia turn to Matthew, "May Anakin borrow a ship?" She asked. "Wait, you're staying here?" Anakin asked, Gallia turns to him. "Only for a week or two, I would like to learn more about this man" She says. Matthew nods, "That's fine, in fact, By his look as a pilot. He can keep it and do whatever he likes" he says. Anakin nods.

As the ship leaves the wreckage, Gallia watched before turning to him. "Now, since the Padawan is gone. We can actually learn about each other much better" She says. Matthew looks at her before crossing his legs and sitting down, Gallia does the same. "So, Matthew, I would like to hear your past" She says. Matthew shook his head, "My past is something I don't want to explain. How about you go first" He says. Gallia knew her outright request startled him, "Alright, I can do that" She says. Gallia clears her throat, "I was born to a rich family in Coruscant. When I was only 3, I was given to the Council to be trained as a Jedi. As I took a seat in the Council, I knew invasion would happen, and it did. Naboo was attacked and occupied, but was eventually liberated. But now, we are faced in another war, the Clone War..." She says. She can see Matthew flinch each time she says 'War' or 'Invasion'. Gallia moves next to him, "Are you alright?" She asked. Matthew nods before walking away from her, she follows him to his room. She sees him removes his helmet, and then place it so it looks at her. He then takes a deep breathe and began coughing, "I can't tell her, if I do..." He soon feel her watching him. "I understand now" She walks up to him and touch his head. She was soon covered with memories of his past, she sees a unknown species attacking civilians as they run and a Transport that lands. She then sees a Strike Team with 3 wearing black and another 3 in white. One of them walked up with a green and black gun walk out, " _Alright boys, lets move in_ " He says. She began to notice it was him in a different armor. She soon removed her hand from his hand and look at him, he looks even more pale than ever. "I was put up to join the XCOM, a Paramilitary Force that was created against the Alien Force that invaded" He says, He then takes a rifle out. "I was the leader of a Strike team deployed many times, soon winning every battle. But the last battle was costly, three members was killed and I don't know if anyone else survived when the Transport left" He says before turning to her. "What about your ability?" Gallia asked, Matthew takes a deep breathe. "I was picked for a project to get an advantage over the Aliens, It was the PSI Program. What it does was unlock the ability to use your mind as a weapon, so when the Jedi first came here during the battle of Dantooine a year back. It's like we are the same, but different" He says. He soon walks outside alone, Gallia soon follows.

As Matthew walks, he began to see a the vision. _They sat there and look at each other, he soon kisses her as he removes her robe. She then began to remove pieces of his armor, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She soon kiss him again before the vision ends._ "Why do I have these visions?" He asked himself, he continues to walk until they was seen again. _He was on top of her, kissing down her body. He then kiss back up to her breast, kissing and sucking on her nipple._ Matthew shakes it off again, "I need to keep my distance from her" He says before he sense Gallia near him, "Matthew?" She yelled. "Crap, I didn't think she'll be that close" He says to himself. He soon walks out from the corner, almost running into her. "Whoa, sorry about that. I...uh.. something was on my mind" He says. Gallia looks at him, "Okay, well I want to let you know I'm going to the market, would you like to come?" She asked. Matthew began to think of the vision, then shook it off. "Okay, but I'll pay" He says.


	3. Chapter 3: PSI in a Market

**Chapter 3: PSI in the Market**

As Adi Gallia and Matthew walk to the city, they both was quiet and looking away from each other. Gallia soon look at him for a moment, she wonders why he wears a cloak over his Armor. She soon turn away and thought to herself, "He's been through a long war and by the looks of his armor, he's been here for years" She says to herself. She then notice something, Matthew was studying her. "She looks no older than her mid-30s" Matthew thought, she soon broke the silence. "37" She says without looking at him, this caught Matthew by surprise. "What?" he asked, "I'm 37, you was wondering about my age" She says. Matthew was confused, "What made you think I was wondering about your age?" He asked. "Because, ever since I had that dream of you, my mind has been a bit more connected to you" She explains. "That mean a lot of things" He says, Gallia stops in front of him and cross her arms. "And what makes you say that?" She asked, "Because all those days that I thought of you, you was thinking of me" He says. Gallia raised an eyebrow, "Okay, come on. I'll explain on the way" He says. They began walking again.

"In the PSI program, we was taught on not only control minds, but read them to our advantage" He says. He soon pulls his arm out and activated a hologram inside of a human head, "They plan for us to figure out some strategies that the enemy would use, from locations to attack to movements of supply lines" He says. "But the issue was that we was only able to unlock some portion of the process, making us still behind, but higher than a Sectoid" He adds. Gallia gave him a confused look, "What type of species is that?" she asked. Matthew sighed then shows a hologram of one, "It's a small creature, mostly used for Recon and Abductions. They are weak, but their minds are dangerous" He says. "Okay, thank you for the information" she says. "But how did you get into contact with me?" Gallia soon asked, "Mostly because I accidentally picked up your PSI signature, in which on Jedi, can be very high thanks to 'The Force'." He says. As they got closer, she notice how Matthew began to slow down. "Is something wrong?" She asked, "I'm not to good in these cities" He say. She then look at the people, then look back at him. "Look, I'll make sure you're not a problem. Trust me" She says.

Once they walk into the city, they both notice how people looked at Matthew. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked, "I hope so" she says. Soon a man ran up to them and took of Matthew's cloak, "You see, it's the monster and the Jedi was hiding him" He yells. Soon a angry mob was formed around them, surrounding them. When they was backed to the corner, Gallia summons her blue light-saber and stepped in front of Matthew. "People please, he means you no harm" She yells out, the crowd drew closer. They soon began to throw things at them, forcing Gallia to block the attacks. Soon one can knocked her out, Matthew watched as she falls to the ground. He's eyes soon turn purple with rage as he turns to them, "ENOUGH" He screams as a massive blast comes out of him. After knocking the people down, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to a food market. "Do you see medical supplies here?" Matthew asked calmly, The Keeper nods and hands him some supplies with some meat and fruit. Matthew pulls out some credits, "Keep them, just don't hurt me" Keeper says as he backs away. "Look I mean no harm, I... just..." He looks down to Gallia. "I know, and I'll make sure these people leave you alone" the Keeper says, He then hands Matthew some extra clothes. Matthew soon began walking back home, carrying Gallia and the supplies with him.

As he return, he place the supplies down and placed Gallia on the bed. She moans as she wakes up, "What happened?" she asked. "Hey, relax. Okay?" Matthew asked, She nods and lays back down. He leave the room and grab some medical treatment then looks at his armor, he soon place the stuff down and grab the extra set of clothes. After changing, he reenters the room with Gallia in it. He then dipped his fingers in some bacta and slowly places it on her head, "There you go" he says. Gallia smiles to him, "Thank you, for getting me out of there" She says. "Well, I want to make sure someone I lik-" He stops, Gallia looks at him again. "Something wrong?" she asked, Matthew shook his head "It's nothing" he says. She gently grabs his hand and hold onto it as she gets up, "Matthew, something is going on, and before I read it. I want you to tell me" Gallia says slowly. Matthew sighs before looking at her, "Have you ever been in love before?" he asked. Gallia looks down, "Sadly, no. Jedi Code had forbid something like that" She says. Matthew looks away, "But that don't mean it don't be with me here" she says next. Matthew turn to her, "You mean?" "I loved you, that's why I stayed" she says. "40, I'm 40 years old" he says. Gallia smiles at him before hugging him, Matthew returns the hug. As they part, Matthew gently kiss her. Gallia returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, they both soon lay back on the bed with her on top. She gets up and removes the top of her robe, letting it show her breast. She then lay right back on him, kissing him again before cutting off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4: Interview

**Chapter 4: Interview**

As daylight enters the room, Adi Gallia began to wake up. After looking around, she looks at herself. "Why am I naked" She asked herself, she soon began to remember last night. "Matthew" she whispered before blushing, she soon grab the sheets and wrapped it around her. She then turn to Matthew walking in, "Oh, you're away" he says. He then set the food next to her, "Thanks, I enjoyed last night" she says. Matthew smiles before sitting on the bed, "Your clothes are washed and folded in the corner" he says pointing to her clothes neatly folded and placed in the area where she can see it. "Thank you" She says, she then ate a apple. "So, what do you do for your activites?" Gallia soon asked, Matthew looks down. "I don't really do much but guard the wreckage and practice my powers" He says, Gallia thinks for a moment. "How about we put that to the test" she says, he looks at her like she's insane. "You mean?" "We'll test your abilities, and maybe I can give you additional training when we return to Coruscant" She says. "Alright, let's do it" he says.

Once they was outside, they stand on each side of the area. "Now, the rule is that we use our abilities, not our weapons. If one of us gets knocked down, the other wins"  
Gallia says smiling. "Alright, let's try it" He says happily, he then bows. Gallia does the same before getting into a fighting stance, Matthew soon follow. "On my mark" She says as they circled, "Go" she soon yelled. They both soon began to blast each other, dodging also. Gallia soon and began to attack him with rapid-fire Force Push, Matthew dodges and blasted her with a small telepathic attack. She avoids it and used the force to lift a piece of metal, she then throws it at Matthew. He catches it and threw the piece away before using another telepathic attack, but it hits her. She falls onto the ground not moving, "" he says as he ran to her. He stops and checks her, "No no no no!" He yells. he began to study her making sure she isn't hurt too badly. She soon moan softly, "Gallia?" Matthew says as he placed his hand on her cheek. She soon open her beautiful blue eyes to him, "I'm okay Matthew, but maybe using our abilities is a bit dangerous" She says. He picks her up bridal style, "Yeah, but if it's at a higher concentration. You would be in a coma or dead" He says. Gallia gave him a weird look, "Well, at least it was at a low dosage" She says. She then gets up and turn to him, "But, I'm fine now" She says. Soon several LAAT/i Gunships landed around both Gallia and Matthew, soon troopers with white armor and orange marking running out. Soon a man with an orange beard walks out with Anakin behind him. "You see Master, she's alright" He says. Matthew gets in front of Gallia and purple mist eradicates from him, "Obi-Wan? What are you doing here" she asked. "Mace Windu has called you back since Anakin was the only one that return, now come. We need some business done" Obi-Wan says.

On the Venator-class Warship, Matthew and the Jedi was escorted by Soldier of the 501st. Soon a Soldier in blue marking walks up to Anakin, "General Skywalker" He says. "Rex, make sure our friend is comfortable and not bothered" Anakin ordered. Rex nods and ordered his men to follow him, as they walked, Matthew began to talk. "So, where are we going?" he asked, one of the soldier began to joke. "We'll throw you in the brig" He says, Rex turn to him. "Watch your mouth, if what General Gallia said is true, then you'll have us all killed" He says. They soon walked to a empty dorm, "We made it comfortable enough to at least have some fun" Rex says. "Thank you, sir" Matthew says, the Captain nods and soon leaves. Matthew removes his armor and his Jumpsuit then place them neatly on the bed, he then went into the Refresher and took a shower. While he was in the Shower, Gallia walks in and sees the pieces. "Matthew?" she calls, she can hear the shower turn off. "Who's calling" Matthew asked, "It's me" Gallia says. Matthew was quiet, "Can you turn away from the door" He asked. Gallia chuckles as she turns away, soon Matthew walks out and puts on his Jumpsuit. "Alright, you can turn around" He says, Gallia turns back to him. "So, what's up?" He soon asked, "Obi-Wan and the Council wants to see the power of yours, mostly to see if you're capable to lead an army" She says. "Fine by me" Matthew says before looking into the closet, he soon got his other clothing out. After he puts it on, he followed Gallia to the bridge.

Once they arrived, He notice Anakin and Obi-Wan. What concerned him is the other Jedi that are hologram, "So, this is the Warrior you was studying?" Shaak Ti asked. "Yes. In fact, I tested his combat capabilities. Showing very interesting results" Gallia says. "Would like to see these 'Capabilities', I do" Yoda says, Gallia turns to Matthew and nods. Matthew then stepped away from the table and soon his eyes turn purple as purple mist began to come out of him. Soon he was able to mind control a Clone near him, he soon made the Soldier say something. "This is Matthew Hawkins, he use to be apart of a Military Organization codenamed XCOM. He battled beings that wasn't from his world and lead many military victories along with Anti-Terrorist operations against EXALT, another military organization bent on destroying world governments" He says before the mind control ends. "One of the abilities that we used, but I never seen it like that before" Aayla says, "Skywalker, will you close the blast doors?" Gallia asked. He nods and began giving orders, soon the bridge was soon covered with metal shields. "Try your offensive attack" Gallia says, Matthew nods before motioning everyone to get down. Soon he put his hands near each other and created a purple ball, it grew until he forced it off. Blasting at the Elevator doors before he then created another ball and created a sonic blast, the Jedi stood stun to his enormous power. Gallia stood up and breathing heavily after almost getting hit, "Now, since we got that out the way, how did he do?" she asked. "Mr. Hawkins, when will you be available for your first mission?" Mace asked. "Whenever I can, just need some weapons and a new armor to mess with" Matthew says, "Done, in a few days, you'll be needed in Christophsis, Bail Organa will need the help. You'll also be given command of a few 501st soldiers" Mace says. "Alright, time for some action" he says.


	5. Chapter 5: Space Battle on Christophsis

**Chapter 5: Space Battle over Christophsis**

It's been a week since Matthew was recruited as a Marshall Lieutenant-General of the Republic Armies, he was giving command of the 51st ARC Wombat company. In the side-hanger of the Venator Destroyer, Matthew and his troops are training for their first battle. "Okay, line up troopers" He says, the Clone troopers line up in a line. "Alright" Matthew says before walking down the line, inspecting his men. After checking them he turns back to them, "Now for combat, luckily the Jedi allow me to borrow this hanger for your first training" he says. Soon make-shift droids marched out, "Troopers, begin" He ordered. Soon the droids activated and began firing stun at them, the troopers returned fire and went to cover. Matthew watched as they fought, He then pulls out a notepad and began writing into it. Anakin and Admiral Yuleran watched from the observation deck, "Well, you told me he can fight, but his leadership is better than any General on the field" Yuleran says. "Yeah, from what I seen. He has the ability to even increase morale if needed" Anakin says.

After training, he called his troops forward and take a knee. "Alright, how was the training?" Matthew asked, "It's a bit better than what we learn back in Kamino, and your leadership skills was more on point" A Clone says. "Alright, anyone else?" he asked, A Clone stood up "You seem to have more combat experience than the Jedi Generals" He says. Matthew chuckles, "Because I've been fighting for nearly 20 years. With additional conditioning and training" Matthew says. Soon Anakin walks up to him and motion Matthew's Troops away, "General Anakin?" Matthew says. "I like the way you lead your men, also the Jedi want to give you these" Anakin hands Matthew a lightsaber. Matthew studies the weapon before activating it, soon a purple blade appears. "Interesting, what is this for?" He asked, "It helps you block laser fire" He says. Matthew continues to study it, "Matthew, I have something you might not like" Anakin says. Matthew turns off his lightsaber, "What's up?" he asked. "We will attack the Separatist Force, for some reason. The Council wants you to lead this fleet into combat" Anakin says. Matthew sighs, "Well that's great, What about you?" He asked. Anakin place a hand on his shoulder, "I'll lead the fighter squadrons, just keep your attention on the enemy" He says. Matthew nods before removing his helmet, "So, when will we attack?" he asked. "We are getting out of Hyperspace, so I recommend you get to the bridge" Anakin says.

As the Venator-class Destroyer appeared near the moon, Matthew walks into the bridge. "Admiral, what's the situation" He asked, "We have a blockade. Over 40 ships are there, led by some experience Admiral" Yuleran says. "Alright, can the ship fire boardside?" Matthew asked, "Yes, but I won't recommend it since all eight of our Turbolaser batteries can fire forward, along with our two other Destroyers and Frigate escorts" Yuleran says. "Alright, but we will do this. Follow me" Matthew says as they both walked to the table. Soon the table shows a globe with two fleets, Matthew's near the moon and the Separatist Fleet is near the Planet. "Now, my plan was for Skywalker to provide a distraction as we hit their escort Frigates and one of those ships that control the Droid army" He says. "I see where you're at, that will at least give us some advantage" Yuleran says, He then looks to the soldier. "How do you know this?" He asked, Matthew looks up "Back in XCOM, I study the Art of War and help my General deploy friendly fighters at enemy ships" He says. Matthew then place his helmet down, "Now lets begin" He says.

As the Republic fleet move into position, the spider-like Admiral sits in his chair. Soon a Tactical droid walks up to him, "Sir, the Republic fleet is moving into position, but not as I expected" TI-99 says. "Interesting, a real challenge" He says. Soon the battle begins, as the Republic fleet opened fired and the Separatist blockade returned fire. Matthew soon activated the comlink, "Skywalker, I'm having some bombers deployed. I need you to protect them as the Fleet and the fighters distract them" He says. Anakin was shooting some droid fighters down, "Alright, what's their target" He asked. "Their is a Droid Command ship is the target, just make sure they reach them, drop their payload and return" Matthew ordered. Soon Anakin turn his fighter and located the incoming Y-wing squadron, he soon joined up with them. As Anakin escort the Y-Wing Squadron to their target, Matthew then turn to Yuleran who looks afraid, "Something wrong Admiral?" he asked. Yuleran broke out of his trance, "Nothing sir, just notice something's off with this fleet" He says. "I know what you mean, I took some scans and photos and got this", Matthew shows a photo of a symbol on the side of the Separatist flagship. "I also studied the tactics, he's smart. But he'll leave himself open quickly" He says. Yuleran looks at the photo, "This symbol belongs to Admiral Trench, but I thought he was dead back in the Battle of Malastare" He says. "Well your long-time enemy somehow return from the dead, but not to worry" Matthew looks out to see the Droid Control ship destroyed, leaving half the ships without a crew. "But-" "I studied the Battle of Naboo when I was first in this ship, that's why I had Anakin and some Bombers go after it. Now the battle is a little easier" He says.

In the Separatist Flagship, Admiral Trench watched helplessly as the Control ship and 30% of his fleet was destroyed. "Sir, we need to retreat, we can't hold here any longer" TI-99 says. The Admiral lowers his head, "In my career as a Admiral of many Fleets, I will not be defeated by a new tactic" he says. He then turn to one of his droids, "Bomb that Refugee Camp!" he yells. Soon Droid Bombers was deployed and began attacking the Camp, Organa soon contacts Matthew. "Whoever you are, please help us with these Bombers before we're all killed" he says. Matthew contacts the Anakin and his squadron, "Alright, new target. Enemy bombers are leaving the flagship to hurt the Republic forces on the ground. Intercept them" he ordered. "Alright, now some real fun" Anakin says as he and his men attacks the enemy Bombers. Trench watched as the Republic unit takes out his Bomber squadrons, "Intercept that lead ship and destroy it!" he yells. Soon the Flagship moves from the blockade on course to Matthew's ship, and he notices. "Gotcha you dirty bug, Yuleran, order all ships to fire everything they got at the ship and have our reminding reserves attack from the rear" Matthew ordered. Soon all three Venator-class Destroyers began to fire at the ship, slowing it down. Soon the Republic Fighters moved in and fired their payload that the engines, hangers, then the bridge. Trench watched as the bombs and missiles destroyed his bridge.

Obi-Wan's ship was going through Hyperspace to Christophsis to help Anakin, soon he arrives to see that the fleet was doing better than expected. He contacts his Padawan, "Anakin, I never thought you'll defeat half the Separatist fleet without doing too much damage to yourself" he says. "Well Master, if it wasn't for Matthew's plan to disable the fleet, we would be facing losses" Anakin says. Obi-Wan turn his attention to Matthew's ship, he then contact him. "LT. Gen Hawkins reporting in" Matthew says, "Matthew, I would like to thank you on your success, you can return to Coruscant, I'll alert the Council on giving you a ship to command personally" Obi-Wan says. "Thank you sir" Matthew says before ending the call. Obi-Wan watched as Matthew's ship leaves the system.


	6. Chapter 6: Arming Up

**Chapter 6: Arming Up**

As the _Resolute_ return to Coruscant, Matthew enters the shuttle without his armor on and flies toward the Jedi Temple. Once he lands, Adi Gallia walks up to the ship. "Matthew, I heard the assault was a success, and you won against the most powerful Admiral in the galaxy" She says. Matthew chuckles and turn to her, "Well, he left himself open" He says. Gallia soon grabbed his face and give him a quick kiss, Matthew smiles as he holds her by her waist. "I enjoyed that" He says, soon He notice the Council members coming. Gallia soon sees where he's looking at, they both let go of each other. Mace soon walks up to him and held out a hand, "Great job in breaking the formation. Your tactics are better than Tarkin" he says before looking at Gallia. Matthew catches the look, but ignored it. "Thank You sir, I'm glad to be back in action after some years" He says. Mace nods to him, "Alright, I would like to talk to Adi for a moment, the others will take you to the Chamber" he says. Matthew looks at her for a moment, he then walks with three other Jedi Guards. Mace turns back to her, "You love him, do you?" He asked. Gallia shooked her head viciously, "What?! No, what makes you ask that?" she asked. "Because you was missing for three days before Obi-Wan found you with him, and you defended him on many occasions" Mace says. "Well that don't mean I love him, I'm just... connected in a way" Gallia says, "As a friend or a lover?" he asked. Gallia only shrugs before walking away, but Mace grabs her arm. She turns to him, "Adi, I know I hurt you before. But can we start over?" he asked. Gallia got angry and yanked her arm from him, "Coming from a Grand Master that broke up with me" she says before walking off.

Matthew was standing in the chamber with the other members, both sides are quiet. Matthew decides to break the silence, "Well, what's up?" he asked. Soon Mace and Gallia walks in, "Sorry for my tardiness. I was taking care of some personal manner" he says glaring at Gallia. "So was I" She says as she glares at Mace, the both sat on their chairs. Matthew raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" he asked. "No, LTGen. Hawkins, we had a little disagreement that's all" Mace says, the Grand Master then clears his throat. "Alright, you'll be given a Personal Venator-class Cruiser named _Stalker_ along with your company of 7,000 troops" Mace says. "Alright, before I get a mission. I would like to do something for my troops" Matthew says, "And what will that be?" Mace asked. "I have a full set of equipment back on Dantooine that I want to pick up and add to this ship, also I would like to change the ship's main color, just not the symbol on it" Matthew says, "Alright, after the ship is modified and color changed, what other demands do you have?" Plo Koon asked. "I want to change my troopers armor to change to black" he says. "Agree, now once everything is done. I will have a mission for you to do" Mace says. "Thank you sir"Matthew says

Matthew's Star Destroyer flies out of the SpaceDock as it heads to space. His ship was given the color black with light weaponry to leave space for Mattew's weapons, he was given an Admiral and a Clone Commander to help him lead his forces. As the ship reach atmosphere, Matthew placed the Coordinates to his home. Once the ship jumps, Matthew turn to his Dark-skin Female Admiral. "So, what's your name Ma'am?" he asked, "I'm Admiral Samus Weller, I'm under your command" she says. "Alright, I would like for you to overwatch the installment of our heavy armament" he says, "What about you?" she asked. Matthew turn to Samus, "I'll be training troops on their new guns" he says before walking off. He soon enters his quarters and sat on his bunk, "I seriously need to train myself" he mutters. Matthew then got up and got his PSI Armor on, he then walks out to the training room. Once he arrives, he sees his Commander training some of his troops. "Commander Daso, I need to borrow this training room for some time" he says. Daso turns to him, "For how long sir?" he asked. "Until we arrived to Dantooine" Matthew says as he cross his arms, The Clone Commander nods he along with several others left the room. "Computer, activate training protocol 3-5-1-9" He ordered, "Activation of Training Protocol 3519" it says. Soon several targets popped up, Matthew grabs a blaster rifle and began firing at the targets before moving in. He soon summons his lightsaber and cut through a few of them, then used his telekinetic blast on another set. After he finished, his Admiral walks in. "Sir, we arrived" Samus says, Matthew relaxed and turn to her. "Alright, get the LAAT/c's out to collect some heavy cannons and land this ship, also get those troopers to collect the equipment needed" He orders before leaving.

As the ship is getting it's T-20 Dual Plasma Cannons installed, Samus walks up to Matthew. "Mind if I ask how powerful are these cannons?" she asked, Matthew smiled "One dual-cannon is capable of destroying even the toughest ships. But will take time to recharge, which is why the lighter armament will stay" Matthew says. "I see, also. Why Black?" she soon asked, "It's camouflage when outside of a planet, from what I learn. The Droid army is equipped with a cheap, dumb A.I." Matthew responded. Samus thinks for a moment, "So basically, this will keep them from tracking us easily" She says. "You're smart, glad to have you in our unit" He says. "Thank you sir" Samus says with a smile. Soon his wrist-comlink blinked, Matthew answers. "Lt Gen. Hawkins, I have a mission for you once your ship is completed. You are to return to Christophsis since we lost contact with out two Jedi there and if you find them, Skywalker has someone that would want to meet him" Mace says. "Yes sir, the ship is nearly finish with upgrades and will return to Coruscant to pick up the person" Matthew says. Soon the call ends, "Samus, prepare the troops once the ship is ready, We are heading to Coruscant" he ordered.

Once the _Stalker_ returns to Coruscant, a shuttle lands in it's main hanger where Matthew and his commanders stayed in. Once the ship opens it's main hatch, a orange skin teenager in her early teens walks out. "Is you Master Matthew?" She asked, "Well, I'm not a Jedi. But yes, I'm Matthew and you are" Matthew asked. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, a new padawan learner for Master Skywalker" she says. "Well you're in luck, we are heading to his last known location to see what's been going on" he says. Ahsoka nods in understandment, Matthew then turns to Daso. "I want this girl to get settled because we have a long way ahead of us" he ordered, Daso salutes him and leads the girl away. Matthew leans to his Admiral, "What species is she?" he asked. "From he look and shape, she's a Togurta. A very active species" Samus says. "Alright, prepare the ship for the jump and get us there" he ordered, Samus nods and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Christophsis

**Chapter 7: Return To Christophsis**

As the _Stalker_ (modified-Venator Destroyer) travels to Christophsis, Matthew stayed in the mess hall with his wrist comlink. He soon contacts Adi Gallia, "This is Master Adi Gallia, is there anything you need?" She asked. "Gallia, it's me Matthew. Are you busy?" Matthew asked, "Oh no, I'm in a shop not far from here" she says. "Okay, I'm was wondering since it bothers me, what happened when you and Master Windu talked?" He asked. Gallia was quiet for a moment, "Gallia, you don't have to answer if it hurts you" He says. "No, it's fine. It was a decade ago, me and him was in a intimate relationship. But as we rise to the ranks of Masters, he felt that the Council was more important than me. Soon we ended our relationship once Anakin was being trained" She says in a sadden tone. Matthew thought for a moment, "Gallia, I'm not going to do anything that will cause some tensions between us, Okay?" he asked. "thank you Matthew, I'm glad we have met" Gallia says. Matthew soon ends the call as his Admiral walks up to him, "Samus, have we arrived to our location" He asked. "Yes, but we have a little issue" she says.

Once they enter the bridge, they notice a much larger Separatist fleet orbiting the planet. "Is this why Anakin and Obi-Wan was out of contact?" Samus says. Matthew shook his head, "No, from the database I read. None of these ships right here can jam communications" Matthew says. Soon Ahsoka walked in, "What's up?" she asked. "Well, we are going in hot. Which means your Shuttle and our gunships are going in" He says. Ahsoka grew excited, "Yes! My first engagement" she exclaimed. As she jumps and dances, Matthew and Samus gave a confused look to each other. Once she's finish, she straighten up. "Okay? As I said, We are flying in hot. So Samus, get our men ready" He ordered, "You got it, sir" Samus says as she went out the bridge, Matthew turns to Ahsoka. "I'll need you to be in the shuttle behind our gunship and fighter support" He ordered. "Yes Master" She says before running to the hanger, "It's General, I'm not a Jedi!" he yells as the door close. Matthew then chuckled for a moment, "That girl has a lot of potential, just hope she can go through it" He says

As the Modified Destroyer drew close to the Blockade, the attack force of 2 LAAT/i, a single LAAT/c carrying a AT-TE, 1 Shuttle, and 30 Fighters flew out the frontal hanger of the Warship. Once everyone was out, the Destroyer began firing on the enemy warships. Destroying a few Frigates and Light Destroyers with super-heated Plasma, soon the fighters began attacking the enemy fighters. Once pass the blockade, Matthew, Daso, and 3 other Clone Troopers prepare their XCOM-built Laser Rifles. Ahsoka got out her seat and checked out their weapons, "What type of blaster is this?" she asked. Matthew smiles as he looks over to her, "Well, it's something that separates us from the rest of the Republic, which explains why our ship can destroy everything" he says. Soon the light turn green and the door opens, "Pilot, what's going on?" he asked. "Sir, Skywalker and Kenobi are in the heated zone and landing there will kill us" the Pilot says. Soon the Matthew and his team ran out the ship, Ahsoka soon followed. "Alright, Samus. What's the situation" Matthew says, "Yes sir. Currently several troopers deployed onto the field is separated across the Crystal City, I'll lead you out" Samus says.

They soon advance through the city, passing through several dead bodies. They soon came across an abandon base, "Sir, this could be Skywalker's base" Daso says. "If this is his base, what happened?" Ahsoka asked, Matthew checked one of the clones. "Some died from gunfire, meaning the droids might have raided this area" he says. The group soon hear clanking coming towards them, everyone turns to the sound weapons ready. Several LR-57 Combat Droids walked around the corner and some came off the ground, all have a bucket like body with two laser cannons. Soon several Droids fired their blaster at them. Everyone dodge for cover and return fire, Ahsoka swings her blade and deflects the blaster bolts. Matthew then switched his Laser rifle for his lightsaber, summoning it. Both Ahsoka and Matthew then charge at them and sliced a few down, Matthew then threw a telekinetic blast at a few of the droids. Destroying them quickly, The team soon relaxed. "Wow, I began to wonder if I should be Skywalker's padawan" Ahsoka says, Matthew chuckles "Well, let see what Yoda says". The team continue to advance, they soon came across a generator shooting up a purple beam. Matthew studies it before turning to Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, place a charge" He orders. "What is it?" Daso asked as she activates the bomb, "A Separatist Shield Generator, It could be the cause of the messed up communications" Matthew says as he turn to Daso. Matthew then turn back to the teenager, "Ahsoka, once we are distant. Press it" He ordered before everyone ran for cover. Once everyone was away from the Generator, Ahsoka pressed the trigger. Destroying the Generator and disabling the shields, soon Matthew's Destroyer flew overhead. "This is General Skywalker, we have taken out the Separatist Forces and are glad to have reinforcements" Anakin says over the comlink. Soon a LAAT/i gunship lands near the team with Captain Rex on board, "Come on, the General is waiting on you" He says.

Back near the assembly area, several Troops marched out of the Acclamators landed nearby. Soon the Gunship carrying Matthew and his team lands, dropping the group off. They was soon met by Obi-Wan and Anakin, "General Hawkins, thank you for coming in such short notice" Obi-Wan says. Matthew nods to them, "If we had known it was another blockade fleet and a massive army, we would have came prepared" Matthew says. Anakin notices Ahsoka next to him, "Whose the youngling?" he asked. "I'm not a youngling, I'm a Padawan. Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka retorted. Matthew looks to her, "Yes. I was actually her to give her to you, Skywalker" He says. Anakin looked shocked and shook his head, "No no no, Obi-Wan was the one that needed a padawan" Anakin says. Soon a Clone Trooper comes up to them, "Sir, it's for you" He says handing it to Matthew. Yoda soon comes on, "Hawkins, greeting" He says. "General Yoda, I was talking to Skywalker on the padawan situation, but he denies the offer" Matthew says, Yoda thinks for a moment. "Then Ahsoka Tano goes to you, she will" Yoda says, Matthew looks at her as she talks to a few Clones. "Yes sir, I'll make sure she does well" Matthew says, Yoda then turns to Anakin. "You and Kenobi are to head to Teth, you will" he says, "Yes Master" Anakin says. Yoda nods to him before going offline, Matthew then turns to Obi-Wan. "Everything in one week, impressive" Matthew says, "Well, Yoda once says. Everything in the Force happens for a reason, I think you're meant to train the youngling" Obi-Wan says. Matthew turns to Ahsoka, "I guess I am" he says to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Memory Bond

**Chapter 8: Memory Bond**

Back in the _Stalker_ , Matthew walks down the hall with Ahsoka. "so, you're my Master now?" she asked, "Well, I won't call it Master. I call it Teacher" Matthew replies. "What do I name you then if I can't call you Master?" Ahsoka asked in confusion, "You can call me by my first name if you like, or just Teacher" He says. Ahsoka crossed her arms and turn to him, Matthew notices and looks towards her. "What?" he asked, "So basically, I might not get the training needed" she says. "You will, but I'll teach you differently. Also since you already went through some combat training, I'll give you something better" He says before continuing on. Once they enter the training room, Matthew hands her one on the spare PSI Armor. "What's this?" Ahsoka asked, "It's a PSI Armor, it boosts both your Force and mental capabilities" Matthew says. "So, something you're wearing" she asked, Matthew looks at himself. "It helps" He says harshly. Ahsoka laughs for a moment, Matthew begins to laugh also. They both soon stop, "Alright, I'll put it on but can I work on it to suit me?" she asked. "Well, by the way you dressed, I'll allow it" Matthew says before walking out of the training room.

A hour later, Matthew was checking over some work on his Cruiser when Ahsoka enters. She removed the rubber protection around her stomach, and has both of her sleeve armor was removed. Showing her orange skin. Her thigh pads was also removed, allowing her white leggings to be shown. The only armor she has was a Chestplate, armored boots, and wrist armor. She soon walked up to Matthew and stand there, "When you said work on it, I didn't think of that" he says as he studies the diagram. "Well, I want to at least have a chance to move" Ahsoka says, Matthew close the pad. "Alright then, let's get started then" He says. They soon walked into the PSI room, "This room is built to access a person's mind, opening it up to allow them to use it's powers" Matthew says. "So, it's basically a Chamber where it opens you like a book?" Ahsoka asked, "Your smart, I like that" Matthew says proudly. Ahsoka smiles at him, "Now, just know. If you fail, it will give you a serious headache. So it's not fatal" Matthew says. Ahsoka's body stiffens, "So, it's will hurt. Very badly?" She asked. "Yes, now let's begin" Matthew says.

As they both concentration, their minds began to connect. Soon, Matthew began to see her memories.

 _Ahsoka was three years old when she was found. She hiding behind a crowd of people who survived a recent Pirate attack, she was frighten as she doesn't know where her family is. Soon a hooded figure walks into the crowd, "IS everyone alright?" he asked. Many of the survivors began to speak to each other, he then began to look around. Ahsoka notices he stopped and was staring at her, he then motioned her to come. Ahsoka walks up to him as he crouch down to her height, he then pulls his hand out to her. She place her hand on his, "Where are your parents?" he asked. Ahsoka looks down and grew upset, "I'm sorry for your lost" He says. She looks back at him, "My name is Plo Koon" He says as he removes his hood. He had a mask over part of his face that covers his mouth and eyes, but other parts of his head can be seen. His Skin was even the same color of her's. Ahsoka grew fond of him, she soon hugs him. He pulls out his tracker and scans Ahsoka, after receiving results, he looks back at her. "I'll take you in for now" Plo Koon says. Ahsoka was then picked up by him and they soon left the room with the Survivors._

In Ahsoka's mind, she looks into Matthew's memories.

 _Matthew only a toddler when he was in a orphanage with several other kids as they line up for their food. As they got closer, a larger kid knocked him away. Matthew gets back up and sees the kids laughing at him, "Look at him, so slow and retarded" the kid says. Matthew gets up and grew angry, he then attacks the kid. As he viciously attacks the child, the security took him away and placed him in a cell. As he sits in the cell, Matthew begins to cry softly. He soon falls asleep, laying on the cold hard floor. A few days later, he wakes up to security dragging him out of the room and throwing him in front of a woman. The woman looks just like Adi Gallia, but without the head-tails. What's in place was her black braided hair, she picks up Matthew as she studies him. "I would like to take this young man" She says, soon a old man that looks like in his fifties walks up. "This child is a trouble, I don't recommend adopting him" He says. The woman scoffed at the man, "Well, it's my choice and so I choose him" She says. She soon paid the man and walked out. As they walked to her car, Matthew looks at her in concern. The Woman smiles, "Don't worry little Matthew, I'll take care of you" She says. Matthew smiles and lays on her chest, "Just know, I want you to call me Galies" She says._

 _A decade later, it ended sadly as Matthew looks for Galies in a house fire. As he looks, the same old man was standing there smiling at him. Matthew grabs a piece of wood and placed it into the fire, he then charges at him with it. But he soon stop when the man was hold her by the neck. "Now child, I want you to come with me" He says, "Matthew, Run!" Galies says as the grasp was tighter. Matthew raised his hand to her, "I won't leave you" he says. But before he can do anything, he hears her neck snapped. The old man smiles as he looks up to him, "Oops" he says. Matthew charges in a war cry and stab the pike into him, shoveling it into him. The man struggles until he dies, Matthew then turns to Galies. He then begins to cry as he kneel next to her, Matthew then press her head to him and rubs it softly._

After looking through his memories, Ahsoka opens her eyes and watched as he puts his helmet on. "I forgot that if someone looks through my memories, I'll have to avoid eye contact for a while" Matthew says, he then gets up from the ground. "Training is over for now, our bond is complete" Matthew says, he then walks away. Ahsoka watched as he leaves the training room. "That woman, she looks just like Master Gallia. I have some questions that need to be answered" Ahsoka says. But as she gets up, Matthew walks back in. "Ahsoka, I need to explain something to you" He says slowly, Ahsoka nods before walking with him. As they walked, Matthew sighs. "I know you wonder about that woman" He says, Ahsoka was shocked. "But how?" she asked, "Our bond, remember? I had us bond to help me know how to train you correctly, it's also to keep you from doing certain things. Now before we can continue, I want you to trust me. Okay?" He asked. "I will, just want to know one thing" Ahsoka says, "Alright, what's up?" Matthew asked. "So is this the reason why you're dating Gallia?" She asked. Matthew stiffens, "Well... uh... what are you talking about?" he asked. "You're dating Master Gallia because she looks like the woman that raised you, but don't worry. I won't say anything" Ahsoka says with a smile. Matthew relaxed as he begins to believe her, "Thank you. I'm glad that I won't have to worry about you" He says. "Well, If you trust me. Then I can trust you, Matthew" Ahsoka says as she walks away. Matthew shook his head and laughs, "I'm glad" he mutters.


	9. Chapter 9: Hutt Rescue

**Chapter 9: Hutt Rescue**

In their shared room, Ahsoka was working on her lightsaber when Matthew comes in. "Ahsoka, we have another mission. This time we have to rescue Kenobi and Skywalker" He says, "How did they get into trouble?" she asked. "Seems they have a Sith in the planet Teth and Master Yoda want them rescued, we are also required to deliver a package to Jabba the Hutt" Matthew replies as he grab his weapons. Ahsoka nods before grabbing her lightsaber, but Matthew soon stopped her. "Not so fast kid, you'll need more than a lightsaber" He says before handing her a pistol with green outline. Ahsoka studies the gun, "What's this?" she asked. "Plasma Pistol, very useful for people like you" Matthew says. Ahsoka points it at the bulleye poster near her bed and fired, once hit, it burns the poster to a crisp. "Sweet, so that's how it works" She says, she then placed it on the other side of her waist.

In the side hanger of the _Stalker_ , both Ahsoka and Matthew walk to the ledge as the ship arrive to the Teth Castle. Soon Daso and his three best troopers in black walks up to them, "What's the plan, sir" he asked. Matthew smiles behind his visor, "A gunship will drop us from mid-air onto the ground, we'll have to have Jumpjets to get there safely" Matthew says. Ahsoka smiles, "This will be fun" she says. "When do we start?" Daso asked, Matthew turns to him. "We'll start once all of our other troopers are ready" Matthew says. Samus soon comes on the comlink, "General, our dropships are ready and one of them are open to drop you guys" she says. "Great, let's go" Matthew says.

As seven LAAT/i gunships fly out of the Destroyer, they was soon underfire by droid forces. Matthew's Gunship broke away from the group and flew above the facility, "Alright, get ready people!" Matthew exclaimed. They soon jumps out of the gunship, diving towards the castle as the other Dropships circle the building firing on it. As they drew close, Droid fighters flew at them. As they fire, Matthew and Ahsoka used their lightsaber to block the attack before slicing them. The group soon activated their Jumpjets and created a soft landing. Samus comes online again, "Matthew, the rescue team are trapped inside the cells with Jabba's son" She says. Matthew placed his hand on his helmet, "Jabba? Isn't he a powerful crime lord?" he asked. Samus can be heard laughing, "Yep, and three teams has been sent to rescue him" She says. "I guess we are a third attempt then" Ahsoka says, "Yeah, guess so. Let's go" Matthew says as they ran into the castle.

Ventress paces as she watched the two chained Jedi, "You Jedi are a waste of my time" she says. Anakin scoffed, "Well get out of here while you still can" he says. The castle shook, Ventress growls as she stares at Anakin. Soon her droids fired at something as they retreat, "Run! Run!" one of them says before a purple aura destroyed them. Soon Matthew and his team walks in, "You must be the harpy I heard of" Matthew says. Ventress summons her two red-bladed lightsabers and charges Matthew, but he summons his purple-bladed lightsaber and blocks the attack. "Nice try, but your form is way off" He says as he pushed her off. Ventress attacks again, only to be blocked. As Matthew and Ventress fought, Ahsoka and the team released the two trapped Jedi. "Thank the force you're here, and what are you wearing?" Obi-Wan asked, "A new suit to help my training" Ahsoka says. She then picks up the infant Hutt, Daso turns to Matthew and nods. Matthew nods and pushed her off, only for Daso to use his Laser sniper rifle to disable her. Matthew walks up to Ventress as she was unconscious, "Okay let's go" he ordered.

Once the team runs out the Castle, their gunship lands. As they land, several Droids walked out the castle and fire on the Strike team. Matthew pulls out his Plasma Pistol and fires at the droids along with the Clones, destroying a few of them. Soon the Dropship was high enough to move back to the ship. As they got closer, three Separatist Frigates jumps near the _Stalker_. They soon fired at the ship, only for it to return fire with it's plasma batteries. Once any remaining gunships land inside the Destroyer, the _Stalker_ flies away from the castle to the Atmosphere. It soon jumped into hyperspace, heading to Tatooine.

In the hanger, the team was disembarking the Gunship when Ahsoka stopped Matthew. "Sir, something's wrong with him" she says, Matthew placed a hand on the Hutt's head. "You're right, that thing is burning hotter than the oven. Daso" Matthew calls, soon Daso walks up to him "Yes sir?" he asked. "I want this Hutt in the medical bay, give it some medicine that can keep it from dying on us" Matthew orders, the Clone Commander nods and takes the Hutt. "Ahsoka, I need you to tell me things about the species" He requested, "Well from what I learn, the Hutts enjoy hot temperatures and if they are anywhere in the cold too long, they'll get ill" Ahsoka says. Matthew thinks for a moment, he then pressed on his wrist communicator. "Daso change of plans, get the meds and place the kid in a very hot room" He ordered, He can hear Daso sighing as the Hutt cried. As Matthew and Ahsoka approach the bridge, Anakin was looking around. "Impressive work, I didn't think you'll modify the ship like this" He say, "Well, I did it for a little safety measure" Matthew says. Soon the ship jumped out of hyperspace near Tatooine, but was approached by a fleet of Separatist Warships. "How could they know where we are going?" Anakin asked, "Well, we took back the son of a Hutt Crime Lord. And he obviously lives on Tatooine" Samus says.

As the ships drew closer, the _Stalker's_ plasma batteries began firing on the coming ships. Soon Matthew and Ahsoka boarded a Gunship, once the frontal hanger opens, they soon rushed to the planet. As they got closer, Matthew turns to Ahsoka as she place the hutt in her backpack. "Ahsoka, I need you to reach the temple. I have a feeling something isn't right" Matthew says. Once the Gunship lands, they both jumped out into the sandy dunes. "Let's go" He ordered as they both ran, unknown to them was a Separatist transport flying over them. Once they reach visual distances of the Temple, Matthew stops and Ahsoka notices. "What's going on?" she asked, "We are not alone" Matthew says before they both turn to see Count Dooku and his Magnaguards. "Ah, the warrior, so nice to meet once again" Dooku says as he summons his lightsaber, Matthew summons his and gets into a defensive stance. They both soon charged at each other, blocking each other's hits, Ahsoka was soon engaged by the Magnaguards. Matthew notices and pushed Dooku off, he then throws his lightsabers. Destroying 4 out of 5 Guards attacking Ahsoka before it comes back to him. He then continues to fight Dooku, as they fought, Dooku struck Matthew in his knee. Matthew retaliated with heavy blows, causing the Count to retreat. Soon he turns to Ahsoka who destroyed the guard. "Let's go" Matthew says as they walked to the temple. Once they arrived, the Hutt smiled as his son crawls to him. The droid turn to them, "Jabba has express gratitude for your work and would love to work with the Republic" It says. Both Matthew and Ahsoka bow to Jabba before leaving, they soon see the _Stalker_ flying above as several Gunships land. Soon Daso walks out with Samus, "Great job sir" he says. "Yeah yeah, can someone get me a wheelchair, my knee is killing me" Matthew says. Earning a laugh from the group, soon the Gunship flies off to the Destroyer.


	10. Chapter 10: Special Leave

**Chapter 10: Special Leave**

 _ **Now for the Team Fortress fans, this is not the Medic that shoots darts. This is a Clone Trooper Medic Class unit talking to Matthew. Warning: Serious Mature Content**_

Matthew was in the medbay of the _Stalker_ after his duel on Tatooine. After getting his wound checked, the Clone Medic got up. "Well, General, you seem to check out. But I recommend for you to stay out of battle for a while" He says. Matthew sighs as he gets up, "Well, I guess I'll be on the ship then" he asked. The Medic laughs at him, Matthew notices and was confused. "Why are you laughing like that?" He asked, the Medic stops and turns to him. "Mostly because while you're healing, you are to be temporary out of service" Medic says. Matthew thought about it, "Okay then, but you know I don't have a place to live. Since most of my service was onboard this ship" Matthew says. The trooper thought about it, he then walked outside. The Trooper soon came back with 1,000 credits, "Well sir, turns out this is your pay for some of your work" He says. Matthew sighs, "it's better than nothing" He says as he gets off the bed.

Once the modified Venator-class Destroyer reaches Coruscant, Matthew was getting onboard of the gunship with Daso and Clone escorts. "Matthew" a female voice yelled, Matthew turns to the running Ahsoka. "What's up?" Matthew asked as she stops in front of him, "Why are we back at Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked. Matthew chuckles, "Because I want to teach you while you're in the city and to see someone" Matthew says before turning away from her. Ahsoka smiles at him, "Master Gallia? She asked. Matthew laughs, "I guess bonding mentally with you wasn't a good idea after all" he says. Soon the gunship's doors closes as it takes off, it leaves the hanger as the Warship lands into a docking space. As it flies, Matthew open the bandage to see the wound. The burn wound was deep, showing to the bone of his leg. "Before we train, I'll have to heal up" Matthew says. Soon the doors opened for Matthew to see he's close to the Temple, Matthew stands up thanks to some support. "Time to face her again" Matthew says before smiling behind his visor.

As the gunship lands, Barriss, Adi Gallia and Luminara walks up to the group. "Master Unduli, nice to finally meet you" Matthew says as Daso holds, Luminara bows before turning to her padawan. "This is my padawan, Barriss Offee. She'll heal with that wound you have" Luminara says before motioning Barriss. Barriss takes Matthew as she and Gallia takes him into the temple, once inside, they walk to the Temple's medbay. "So, Mr. Hawkins, what powers do you have?" Barris asked, Matthew looks at Gallia. She nods to him, Matthew turns back to Barriss. "Well I can control the strongest of minds, possibly a jedi" He says, Barriss grew interested in it. "I also can use telekinetic attacks, from simple light blast to a possible ship destroyer" Matthew smiles after explaining. Barriss laughs as they arrived to the med room, "Thank you after the lesson" she says.

After Matthew's wound was closed, Barriss recommended that he rest and avoid combat for a month. In Adi Gallia's room, Matthew and Gallia relaxed on her couch as they watch the HoloTV. "You know Barriss won't shut up about what you told her" Gallia says as she rest her head on Matthew's broad chest, looking up at him. "I know, but she'll stay out of our back for a while" Matthew says as they both kissed, she then smiles at him. "What's on your mind?" He asked, "Well... Since you're on leave, how about we have some fun?" She asked. Matthew smiles as he pulls her up to him, kissing each other again. He then moved his hand over her shoulder, removed her overtunic while kissing her neck. He then picks her up as her legs crossed around his waist, "I love you Matthew" Gallia says before kissing him again. They soon enter the bedroom of her Quarters, falling onto the bed. He then fully took the tunic off her, showing her breast. He then kissed on them and massaged them. Causing her to moan and laugh, Matthew then kissed down her body. He then removed her pants, going in between her legs. She gasped to his touch before leaning forward to remove his shirt, throwing it to the ground. She then pulled him to her as she unbuckled his belt, removing his pants. She then laid back down as Matthew pushed himself into her crotch, Gallia cringed in pain before relaxing. Matthew then lean forward and kissed her again as his hips moved. Gallia placed her hand on his back, squeezing into his skin. Matthew moves faster, making her breathing more rapid and heavy. Soon her orgasm hits, as Matthew winched as he came into her. He then lays on her as she kissed him, "I love you too" Matthew says as he falls asleep with her.

In Orbit, the _Stalker_ heads to it's point to test it's guns after it was modified. As they got close, Samus turn to the gun controller. She nods, allowing him to activate the weapons. Soon the slots open and 8 single barrel plasma cannons appear, they then extended to be long enough for long range attacks. "Now, fire on that one decommissioned warship at 231-603" Samus ordered. One cannon turn to the ship and began powering up, soon a long green plasma beam blew through the ship. Samus was impressed on the ship's power, "Alright, Matthew will be happy for this. Test our missile launchers" She ordered. Soon several missile silos appeared next to the cannons and soon several missiles appeared, "Fire" she orders. Soon several missiles intercepted the pieces of the destroyed ship, turning them into dust. "Well, Matthew will love the new upgrades we gave this ship, now we wait" Samus says as Ahsoka walks up to her. Samus turn to the teenager, "Ahsoka, how is the fighters?" she asked. "The Torrents are now equipped with advanced weaponary and upgraded engines" Ahsoka says as she crossed her arms. "Good, now we'll be ready" Samus says as she turn to the view.


	11. Chapter 11: Space Battle over Ryloth

**Chapter 11: Space Battle over Ryloth**

A month after the duel and in the planet of Ryloth, a Republic Garrison face a massive army of Separatist Forces. General Ima-Gun Di, his clone army, and the Twi-iek Militia was set out to hold the line and to wait for reinforcements. As the droids pushed further, several of Republic's heavy weapons began to power down or was destroyed. Soon their right flank was broken, causing them to fall back. In the woods, Ima-Gun and his commander was debating on the next course of action. "Our flank has been lost, we couldn't hold the area if we wanted to" Captain Keeli says. "I know, get me Dao" the Jedi says. In orbit, the two Venators in orbit was under attack by a massive fleet of Separatist Warships. "Sir, I don't have the supplies or equipment to give out, we sent them all out when they first struck" Admiral Dao says, the Jedi ponder on this. "Well can you contact the council?" Ima-Gun asked, the Admiral nods. "Alright, sent out an distress beacon and the call for supplies" the Jedi says before going off line.

In the Chamber, Dao explains the issue in Ryloth. Yoda and Aayla Secura looked at each other, she then spoke up. "You'll have reinforcements and supplies heading to you" Aayla says. The Admiral gives a nod, "Thank you" he says as he looked over to something. Soon they can see his ship shaking, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't hold out much longer". Before he can say anything, his ship explodes. Ending the transmission. "I think we'll need Matthew and Skywalker for this, in the mean time, we can have supply ships deliver extra food and ammo" Aayla says. "Agree with you, I do. But, dangers still stands, it does" Yoda says, Aayla nods as she pulls out his communitcator.

In the _Stalker_ , Matthew and Ahsoka was sitting in their quarters with their legs crossed, working on their mental capabilities. "Stay focus, Ahsoka" Matthew says as he kept his eyes closed. He can feel Ahsoka struggling, "Well it's easy for you to say. You're more experienced than me" She says. Matthew sighs as he opened his eyes, "I don't have to be experienced to find peace" He walks out the room. Ahsoka soon follows, "So, what aren't you experienced in?" She asked. Matthew chuckles at her question, "Man if you knew, you'll wonder if I have a life" he says as they approached the bridge. Samus walks up to them, "Sir, you have a message for the Council" She says. "Put it through" Matthew ordered, soon the image of Aayla comes up. "General Hawkins, how far are you from Ryloth?" She asked, Matthew types both his and the planet's coordinates. Soon a map shows where the _Stalker_ is and how far he is from Ryloth, "Ma'am, we are about five systems away. Something happened?" Matthew asked. "The planet was under Separatist invasion, we lost both the Garrison and the defense fleet in orbit" She says. Matthew looks down on the monitor, "Samus, set course for Ryloth. Get our guns ready" He orders. Samus nods and soon ordered the crew, Matthew then turns to Ahsoka. "Get your Fighters ready, but if it goes to crap. I want you to pull out" He orders. Ahsoka nods and ran out the bridge to the hanger, soon the ship jumped into hyperspace.

In Ryloth, Anakin's fleet was approaching the Separatist Forces. "Alright, I need fighters out there and blow into the blockade" He orders, soon the frontal hanger of his ship opens. One by one, squadrons of fighters fly out the hanger into the combat zone, they was soon met by Droid Fighters. As they fought, the Republic began losing their hold. "Sir, we are losing fighters faster than the Droid!" Yuleran says as he ran to him, Anakin sighs then turn to his Admiral. "Call the pilots back and get our guns ready" He orders. Soon the Republic Forces began falling back to their Warships. But as they got close, Droid Fighters flew past the Republic Fighters to the Capital ships. Smashing themselves into the hull of the ships. Soon _Redeemer_ was unable to be used as the _Resolute_ and the _Defender_ was heavily damaged, "Sir, one more hit and we'll be like that Cruiser" Yuleran says. But before Anakin can give an order, a Black Venator-class Destroyer jumps into the system at full speed and opened it's frontal hangers. Soon several black unusual fighters fly out with a red and pink craft leading them, "Matthew?!" Anakin says.

Matthew watches as his ship charges the enemy fleet, he soon pressed on his comlink. "Anakin, What's the situation?" He asked, "I have two ships heavily damaged and one Cruiser is out of Action" Anakin says. Matthew thought for a moment, he then turn to the damaged Ship. Matthew soon smiled as he has an idea, "Anakin, I need you to get everyone out that ship and ram it into the Droid Command Ship, we'll cover you" He ordered. Anakin nods as he ran out the bridge to hanger. Once he's there, Anakin and R2-D2 got into the shuttle and flew to the damaged Cruiser. As they land into the side-hanger of the ship, Matthew's ship moves in and turn port-side. Soon the ship's gun slots open and 4 turrets appeared, they then powered up as the ship targets a Frigate. It soon fires green flame-like beams onto the ship, melting it before it explodes. Ahsoka then flew in with her Demon-class Interceptor and fired onto another Frigate, soon her Raven-class wingmen fly in and fires missiles at the weak points. "Sir, we disabled a ship, is Master Skywalker cleared?" She asked, Matthew turn to the damaged _Redeemer_ as it powered up. Soon the Cruiser charged the Droid ship as it's underfire, soon several Y-Wings from the _Resolute_ joined the assault. Soon Anakin and R2 rushed to the pod, launching from it as the Cruiser explodes into the Command Ship. Once destroyed, Y-Wing Bombers and Raven Interceptors fly in and fired their payload onto the ships as 3 Acclamator-class Assault Ships jumped into the system. "This is General Mace Windu, I see that you just arrived on time, Matthew" Windu says. "Well, if Secura didn't have me check it out. Skywalker would be killed" Matthew says, Anakin laughs as his pod floats away. Matthew then press on the table, "Ahsoka, once Anakin is on this ship. You and him will be providing Air Cover" he orders. "Got it" Ahsoka says cheerfully, Samus then walked up to Matthew. "What about you, sir?" She asked, Matthew placed his helmet on. "Get me a Gunship and a squad, I'll be leading the charge. Once we are done, land this ship" Matthew ordered, Samus nods and walks away.


	12. Chapter 12: Landing on Ryloth

**Chapter 12: Landing on Ryloth**

As the three Republic ships drew near the planet, several hidden cannons target the ships and fired. Soon an Acclamator was damaged, leaving the other two in a bad position. The _Stalker_ speeds up to the ships under-fire, activating it's shields in the process. It soon flew in front of the Assault ships and opened it's frontal hanger bay, sending 15 LAAT/i Gunships. Matthew waited with his unit as his Transport reaches the drop point, soon he activated the holo-map. "Alright men, our target is the cannons that is blocking our landing. We'll push into the forest and flank the area. Now if you see any hostages being used a shields, watch your fire and be precise" Matthew then turn to Daso. "Once we secure at least this area" He points to a abandon city, "We'll have a few troopers scout out the area" Daso says. Soon the doors opened for the unit to see a Gunship getting shot down, Matthew looked at the ground then turn to the pilot. "Hey, land us over near that tree" Matthew ordered, "Yes sir" The pilot says as he began to land. Soon Matthew pulls out his plasma rifle and disembark the Gunship with his group, attacking the Droid Army. Mace can see the red and green lights flying across the battle from the bridge, watching Matthew's Forces engaging the enemy.

Once Matthew's Unit reach the City, they cleared a building to make it an temporary base. Soon they set up the Holo-map of the area and sent a drone into the air, soon several keys began to appear. From Republic Ships outside of the map to the small Droids that protected the cannons, soon several black armored soldiers surround Matthew and Daso. "General, what's the plan?" One of them asked, Matthew thinks as he studies the map. "Dark and Lock, I need you to recon ahead. Find us a spot to give us an advantage" Matthew then turn to Daso, "I need those Ravens to be ready to fire our newest bomb, the Precise Bomb" He added. Daso salutes and contacts the Cruiser as Lock and Dark left the room, although their armor is like the regular clone trooper colored black. They was trained in reconnaissance and guerrilla warfare, the two men grabbed necessary equipment and supplies then left the base. As they walked through the abandon city, Lock sighs in boredom. Dark hears it and turns to his brother, "What got you so huffy?" he asked. "Why is that we get the boring jobs, like seriously. We pushed through the enemy line, then once we are safe. The General has to send us out" Lock says. Dark thought about it, "Well, we need to help find a good place to strike or we'll be full of laser holes" he says. Both men continue walking, not knowing of someone watching them.

In the base, Matthew talks to Windu. "My student is patrolling the air with my other squadrons" He says, Windu thinks about it. "All I want to know is, where did you get the time to create so many to work with your ship?" Windu asked, "It was an hobby I do before you found me" Matthew says. He then look back on the map and studies it, "Mace, need some help to the capitol once we clear the air space?". Mace thinks for a moment, "Fine, I'll accept your offer, just clear those guns" The jedi says. Matthew nods, "Wait, one last thing" Mace says, Matthew crosses his arms. "What's up?", but before the Jedi says something, he went static. . Matthew then tries to contact his troops, but no answer. "Great, Daso. Go look for Lock and Dark, we need to advance soon" Matthew orders, Daso nods and grab three other men.

In the city, Lock and Dark was able to locate a opening large enough to hold an army. "This will be a good place to launch our sneak attack, contact our General" Lock says as he looks into the tunnel. Dark pressed on his com-link, but notices that it's not working. "What the?" he pressed again, "Lock, I think the thing is busted" Dark says. Lock turns and tries his, but notices that it's not working. He then figures the issue out, "Dark, I think they cut of our communications" He says. Soon both Clones began to notice someone watching them, Lock raise his light Plasma rifle at the object. Soon a little girl walk out afraid, Dark then pushed Lock's gun down. "We don't harm civilians. Got it?" He says, Lock snatches his gun and holster it on his back. Dark soon took off his helmet, "We are not droids, Okay?" he says. The girl walks closer before feeling on his face, she then smiled and hugged him. Dark returns the hug and looks at Lock, "We should use her to see where the droids have her people" He says as he lift the girl up. They soon notice a couple of creatures coming towards them, roaring at the group. Lock raised his Light Plasma Rifle at stand his ground, "Dark, get the girl to safety. I'll hold them off" He says. The creatures soon charge as Dark ran for safety with the girl, hiding her in a abandon building. Lock fired plasma rounds at one of the creatures, killing it. When the other one was closer, Lock put his gun away and whipped out a stick that turns into a staff. He swings it at the creature, hitting it in the head. Lock then pulled his Plasma Pistol and fired at the creature. Killing it quickly, the little girl smiles to Lock.

Near the canyon, Daso and a squad of Clone troops walked to the last location that the two clones was. "Where are they?" Daso asked, he continues searching as the other troopers stand guard. As they walk, two creatures started to walk up to the group, growling. Daso sees them and pulls his pistol at them, firing at the creatures. Soon they relaxed, "What are those?" One of the clones asked, "No clue, but I'm not staying to figure out" Daso says. They soon began walking again, away from the dead creatures. They soon came across Lock and Dark as they studied the Main artillery position, "Where have you two been?" Daso asked as he comes up to them. Soon a little girl comes up from behind the two Troopers as they turn to them, "We found the issue to our advance" Lock says. "And the girl?" Daso points to the child, "She helped us find the place" Dark explains. Daso then walks up to the girl, "I guess you want something in return for this, right?" he asked. The girl nods to him, "What's your name?" he asked. "Numa" she says, "Well Numa, let me see what my General says" Daso says. In the base, Matthew soon gets a call. "Daso, have you found our men?" He asked, "yes, and they found the main artillery position" Daso says. "Alright, report back to base and we'll attack the position" Matthew says.

The next day, thirty troops ran over the set of cannons. Carrying Plasma Sniper Rifles, kneeling down and aiming at any target they find. Soon Daso and sixty other troopers ran to cover, awaiting Matthew's orders. Soon Matthew, Lock and Dark ran into the cells inside the caves, taking out any resistance inside. "Snipers, start your attacks" he orders. Soon several troopers fired on their targets, causing the droids to fire along the cliffs. That gave the signal for Daso and the others to move in, firing at the droids. Even one trooper loaded a plasma round as he slides into a kneel position, firing a rocket at a Droid Tank, destroying it quickly. Soon the Droid Commander was surrounded by Black Armored Clone Troopers as they aimed at him, "Surrender now, or else" Matthew says as Lock and Dark freed the prisoners. "No, I won't let my percentage to be wrong" The droid says as he points the barrel at the Prisoners, soon a green blot blew through the Droids head. Daso looks over to a trooper that salutes him, Matthew soon looked over to the girl. "Nerra, nerra" She says as she runs to Dark and Lock, hugging the troopers.

As the Assault ship lands, Matthew and his men walks up to Mace. "Time for Phase II, I need your help to take the capital now" The Jedi says, "Got it, time to move out" Matthew says as a Black Gunship lands. "Alright Kid, be careful, alright?" Dark asked, Numa smiles as she nods. Lock soon turn to her, "You did great in the field, I'm really glad you helped us" He says. Matthew soon yell over to them, "Alright boys, time to move out. I'll let you guys see her on your leaves" He says, both Troopers nod and hugs the girl. "Nerra!" She yells as they leave, joining the other gunships as they make their push.

 _ **Sorry if it took me a while, I had some things to do. Sadly, this story is on hold as another just appeared. I just made a sequel to Paris Wars named, Star Wars Paris Evolution.**_


End file.
